


Atonal Siren Call

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set post 2007; That she couldn't sing had never bothered him.





	

His wife was smart – brilliant, actually – and good at a lot of things. However, singing was not among those qualities. Strange as it may seem, that fact was the very reason he loved hearing her sing, because she only sang in carefree moments – not counting the national anthem at public events. She sang with children consciously, and along with the radio unconsciously. Both instances were joyous to witness, but the latter always warmed his heart intensely. It was among the clear signs that she was utterly relaxed, a state she didn’t reach often enough these days.

He thus smiled broadly when he passed the dressing room and heard her sing along with some cheesy 70s pop song. Cleaning out closets usually helped her clear her mind; it obviously did today.

It hadn’t been his intention to intrude when he had stopped to just steal a short glance at her, but when he saw her swaying along with the music, he found himself unable to resist her. She was his siren, always had been. So he entered the room quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Clearly having been lost in reverie, she startled at first, but relaxed in his embrace a second later, leaning back against him. They swayed like this until the end of the song, a smile on both of their faces.

When the next song started, he grabbed her hand and spun her around into classic dance position.

He loved music, enjoyed dancing, relished having her in his arms. Dancing with her was the perfect combination of it all, and he knew she savoured it as much as he did.

Occasionally, dancing was an obligation. Occasionally, it was pure fun. Occasionally, it was about intimacy. Occasionally, it was foreplay. Although it definitely wasn’t the former, what it would be today remained to be seen. For now, he would simply enjoy this happy moment. Leaning down, he kissed her – without missing a step.

The End.


End file.
